


Auror Potter

by fuyutu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyutu/pseuds/fuyutu
Summary: Harry is asked to model a new style of Auror robes (partially in hope that this will make the other Aurors more inclined to accept them). Harry does it, resigned to appearing silly. He isn't prepared for Draco's response to him or his response to Draco.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/gifts).



> I drew these months ago based off of an unused prompt from 2016's DracoTopsHarry that Lomonaaeren requested. I feel like I should've done one more picture to help guide the story a bit better but I hope you enjoy anyways. :D

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
